User talk:Suzaku of the Bells
Welcome Pokemon Lol, yeah. I've been busy this week playing Pokemon and with school. And I wouldn't get angry at someone for getting banned... That's your fault. >_> But he's doing fine~ :3 19:42, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Ohhh. I dunno, I wasn't there when he banned you, so I can't judge. I suggest you stay away from the troublesome people in chat. If you see that the chat people are not liking a conversation you bring up, just drop it. :/ 20:14, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Wow. Do you want me to ask him why? Because what he did sounds unfair to me. o_O 20:35, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Lol, so mature of you. :) :Well, if you wanna chat about the Avatar tonight at 8, I'll be on this wiki's chat at 8:20 ;D 20:45, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Amon Korra and her inability to kill! Maybe this Friday? I'm busy with Fairy Tail, so right now I can't. DX 20:32, October 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm even more interested now... 20:49, October 23, 2013 (UTC) IKR! knckjdc 22:04, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Theory Ready? =D 22:58, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Supaaaahhhh latttteeee. 21:50, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat So sorry! T^T I had to leave. And I missed the new episode! Sigh. I'll see what website has it already and if you're still online you can tell me about the theory in chat. 01:26, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I watched the episode, and it was okay. Disappointed Tenzin can't enter it tho./ 22:08, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Took the words right out of my mouth, lol. 02:54, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Annoying Are you watching? Korra is so annoying... 01:16, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Awwww, what happened to it? D; Lol, Korra is the worst avatar. I also enjoyed Iroh and the others making a small appearance~ 13:46, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I couldn't watch it last night. I'm going to go watch it online right now. 19:44, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :I watched all four...and all I can say is "Damn, they've outdone themselves!" But I can't help feel a bit upset since I was a huge fan of the original show, and now seeing that the Avatar isn't exactly the bridge...you know, it's not the same. But they did awesome! 21:34, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Lol, I get what you mean~ Can't wait for Book 3! 21:59, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Tehehe. I hope your computer gets all better by then! 23:54, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Finale You just watched it now?? It's been online for a week. >_> But so true! Freaking Jinora...ugh. She got too huge of a role this season. :< And lol, I don't like Unalaq that much, so I don't mind him staying dead. <.< 19:02, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :You make a good point, my good man. :3 19:04, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Early Holiday Greetings Hewwo!! I've been wondering what you were up top. Lol, your laptop sucks. :3 Enjoy your travels and all! Keep in mind that my birthday is in two weeks...bet your forgot. ( ._.) Lol, but never mind that. Did you read the new Fairy Tail?? It was crazy epic!!! And yush, Saber is okay. :D 16:34, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Yuh! They're all back~! :3 23:44, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I so hope so! I mean, why bring them back and have them do nothing, right? :D 02:37, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I've heard about J-Star Victory. Why are you asking? :3 05:23, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Suzu! You have yourself a nice holiday as well. Hope we can talk more after the holidays are over. :) 14:33, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday!!! Thought you forgot! :D Thank you!!! And don't worry, a message is awesome enough. :3 And the "birthday" isn't going so awesome so far, freaking snowstorm forced me to cancelled my plans with some friends. D; But mom went out to buy me a cake and some other stuff~ I've been meaning to ask...are you going to watch Black Bullet when it comes out? I think it's obvious why I'm asking. >____> 18:41, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Yay! I'm so glad you're interested~ And I knew you would say that! :3 Freaking snow. >_> But I did say "fuck it" and went to an arcade with a friend~I feel the same freaking way...if Jellal beats them, then the OS will be useless for the Tartarus arc. But at the same time, if they beat Jellal, then what's the point of resealing them? >_> Hopefully Hiro thought this out. Imo I think Meredy will step in disregard Jellal's orders. Saying something about "Ultear's dead, I won't let you take Jellal!" but meh, that's one way to go about it. :/ As for the male cast of BB, I find it odd that you don't like: one and two as well. ( .____.) 15:31, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::New characters that will get names~ I can't say they will be background people since the manga is not up to this point yet. D: You can read this without having to read] the 12 manga chapters out. It's a special for the upcoming anime~ 20:01, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::It's being adapted from the Light Novel, you baka. ;D People online, Light Novel readers, speculate that it will have more than one season tho, and I hope it's true. The manga is translated...but slowly by online translators. Currently, there are 15 chaps out: 1-12 & 14 translated. 13...hopefully soon. >_> And 15 RAW came out not so long ago, maybe a month. Hahahaha, I remember playing Pokemon Black. Long time ago...enjoy! ^______^ 06:10, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm not buying anymore Pokemon games~ 19:22, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::Pokemon is getting a bit boring. ( .-.) 05:51, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Names Hey. So I got the RAW Light Novel volumes where those characters appear and I was able to get their names. Wanna know them? 19:25, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Thought you died. o_O Jk! jk! Hahaha. :3 I knew you would like 'em Natsu shots, lol... But I wanna give Hiro a big hug for finally killing (hopefully) Jellal. He became so useless after ToH, and his character keeps getting worst. >___> The names are: Tamaki Katagiri Yuzuki Katagiri Shouma Nagisawa Midori Fuse Miori Shiba Tina Sprout I dunno the other two, yet. I read some summaries of the Light Novel and Miori is hilarious! Omg, her relationship with Kisara is freaking funny. She likes Rentaro...love triangle. :3 01:06, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Yup! Btw, Fairy Tail also returns this spring~ There's a bunch of anime I plan to watch next season. Wanna hear 'em? *3* 01:24, January 31, 2014 (UTC) From this season, :Nisekoi :Pupa :Noragami :Witch Craft Works :Nobunaga The Fool Upcoming Anime :Black Bullet :Fairy Tail :Hitsugi no Chaika :Haikyu!! :Brynhildr in the Darkness :No Game, No Life :Mahōka Kōkō no Rettōsei :Magica Wars :Sword Art Online II From this season I think I'll drop Nobunaga The Fool, kinda boring. D; But Suzu...tots recommend the other (not sure if you'll like Pupa tho). So freaking good. :D Next season has a lot, but we'll see how that turns out! :D 01:57, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Of course I do. ;D From the list I gave you, it's mostly comedy. But I wuv it. :3 I think you'll really enjoy this one from the spring season tho~ I'm watching it because I love volleyball. Well, you see...hmm... Pupa is, how should I explain. Watch this. >___> 02:09, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Cuz I know you, Suzu. :D And lol, Free! 2. ( ._.) I still need to finish 1~ 02:35, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hahahaha, Golden Time. A friend linked me to a video... Seems funny. ( .___.) And I should be on episode 8 of Free!, I forget. >_> Never heard of Oreimo tho~ And sorry for the late reply, I had to leave. D; 03:55, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I might give it s try~ :) Hate that new FT chapter... 09:41, January 31, 2014 (UTC) It's not that I don't like him~ It's just that Hiro's been trying to kill him since chapter 1... >___> And lol, I didn't even notice Natsu, baka~ 15:34, January 31, 2014 (UTC)